Nine Tailed Adventure Rewrite
by GashUzamaki
Summary: a rewrite to my nine tailed adventure story, more detailed and characters and plot are much more though out. rated M just in case i need to have it set for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again! The author who can manage to finish a story. Well I'm redoing Nine Tailed Adventure. I have watched Naruto Shippuden up to the point with Hotaru and the forbidden jutsu. I figure that's enough for now to get this story going. SO without ****further**** adieu, I give you the recreation of Nine Tailed Adventure!**

It was a typical day at the Land of Fire's Hidden Leaf Village. Or it would be, if today weren't the start of a big competition.The competition that would decide the new ruler of the entire demon world. Yes, today was special indeed, and for a certain blonde shinobi it was also very exciting. 100 demons had been selected to enter the human world and battle against each other. Once the spell book you bring with you is burned, you return to the demon world. This spell book can only be used by a human whom connects with the wielder very well. Once said human is found they read spells from the book that unlock the corresponding demon's powers. As said, the demons use these powers to battle each other and burn the books of the other 99 contestants. Each demon wants the throne and will stop at nothing to achieve it. This is the story of Naruto Uzamaki and his adventures during this great battle.

The door to the room where everyone was waiting opened and the leader of the leaf village stepped in. Lady Tsunade nodded to the group and began to speak.

"Today is of great importance. Today you will all set out to begin your search for a human that will lead you to victory. I wish you well, and hope you all put up a good fight!"

Tsunade nodded towards a nearby man and he made different hand seals, then suddenly air seemed to twist inwards. A portal appeared and Tsunade nodded.

"Farewell!"

And everyone jumped.

Naruto thought portal travel might be weird, but it was just like going super fast. Suddenly a bright light appeared and he passed out. When he awoke, Naruto was in a field. He sat up and looked around, and off in the distance he saw a town. He figured it was a good 8 mile walk, so he stood and started walking. After an hour he stopped and started eating a sandwich. After he finished, he started walking again and reached town after about another 2 hours. Naruto was grateful that his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, had done research about human world clothing. His orange and black outfit for missions would have made him stand out majorly. He looked to the sky and saw the sun was going to start setting. It was late afternoon. He knew he should find a hotel or something of the sort and rest up. Just then he saw a kid run into an alley followed by two men. Sensing trouble he followed them in the alley.

"Where's our money, kid?"

"I don't have it yet, guys!"

"Then I guess you're out of luck."

One of the men pulled out a gun and aimed at the teenager. The boy's eyes went wide and he then closed them, waiting for death. But it never came. He heard a shout and opened his eyes to see a blonde boy around his age standing with a dagger in his hand. On the ground was the man who was going to shoot him, with a stab wound in his back.

"You okay kid?" Naruto asked when he took the first person down. He threw the kunai at the other person, then followed up with a kick when he blocked the knife. The man tumbled back and hit his head against a dumpster, becoming unconscious.

"Yeah, thanks. I thought I had managed to dodge those guys for good."

Naruto nodded and his stomach quietly growled. He walked to the edge of the alley to look for his bag he had hidden.

Gone.

Naruto sighed, cursing his rotten luck. He looked to the boy who was walking away and decided he had no choice. Ask or starve to death. And Naruto definitely did not want to starve to death. Naruto ran up to the boy.

"Hey, not to play the you owe me thing, but it seems my bag was stolen and I left all of my money in there. Could you ask your parents if I could eat with you guys? It's okay if they say no I can try and find something to eat. Just wondering though."

"Yeah I'll ask, but they might say no. Although I'm pretty convincing." The boy smiled and chuckled. Naruto thought he might like this kid. After arriving at his house his parents turned out to be delighted to let Naruto stay. They ate ramen, and Naruto pigged out and belched loudly.

"Oh, excuse me, sorry."

Suddenly they all burst out laughing and Naruto forced a laugh to go along with it. Afterward, Naruto was invited to stay the night. He gratefully accepted and when he was shown to his room, he crashed immediately. "_I'll have to start my search tomorrow, too tired to do it now"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I did a ton of research, and I got a good feeling of who Naruto is and what his character is all about. So I'm hoping that this story won't die when I try to describe Naruto's behavior, or put him in a fight scene. Anyway, enough babbling. Let's get on with the story!**

When Naruto woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was. His second thought was quite typical.

"_I'm starving!"_

After making his way to the kitchen in his clothes for the human world, Naruto started drooling when he smelled the air. Pancakes were indeed one of his favorites. The kid that brought him here, whom he learned went by Makko, tossed around a few jokes and they all had a laugh. After three stacks of pancakes, Naruto decided he was full, gathered his belongings, and thanked the family before walking out of the door. He had been invited to stay with them as long as he needed, but Naruto was hoping to find somewhere else to stay where he could be alone.

After a few hours of asking people on the street if they could read his book, Naruto decided to grab some lunch. After spending all of the cash he had borrowed from Makko on lunch, he decided to swipe a few extra burgers for later before taking off. All day, Naruto kept asking random people that bothered to listen if they could read his book. Everyone unfortunately said no. The sun was well on it's way to disappearing for the night and Naruto decided to go home.

On his way back to Makko's house, Naruto got the uneasy feeling he was being watched. After a few more minutes Naruto became certain. He could feel another presence. He slowly pulled out a kunai, and flung it behind him. A shadow moved out of the way, Naruto got into a taijutsu stance and lunged towards where the shadow had moved, only to be shot back by a black orb. After hitting the ground Naruto looked up to see his attacker. It was a demon with jet black hair, a black and purple cloak, and purplish-gray skin. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair, holding a purple demon book.

"Well, look what we have here. Give me a spell Sherry, this one shouldn't take long."

"Of course Brago. **Reisu.**"

Naruto was blasted with another black orb, and he went flying backwards. He stood and pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, throwing it towards the demon. It exploded and Naruto jumped back, waiting for their next attack.

"**Gigano Reisu."**

A much larger orb shot out towards Naruto, and he knew if he dodged it the neighborhood would have a big hole in it. On the other hand, he couldn't block or deflect it. Seeing no other choice, he threw his book as high as he could into the air, and braced for the impact. However, suddenly there was a bright flash and he heard a different spell.

"**RASHIRUDO!"**

A wall that appeared to be made of electricity shot out of the ground and the orb smashed into it, only to be bounced back accompanied by a group of lightning bolts. The deflected orb crashed into the ground near Brago and Sherry, sending them backwards. Naruto looked behind him to see a tall black haired boy and a small blonde haired demon on what appeared to be a blue dress of some sort.

"Are you okay? Brago has a nasty habit of fighting dirty. The name's Kiyomaro by the way, and the blonde kid is Gash."

Naruto nodded to the black haired boy after he introduced himself and the demon next to him. He caught his book in his hand as it came back down.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

They both nodded and looked back towards where the spell had collided with the ground. When the smoke cleared, Brago and his partner seemed untouched. The girl opened the book and smiled. Naruto became uneasy at the sight of her expression.

"This one should keep them down. **Gurabirei.**"

Naruto let out a small shout as he slammed into the ground face first. Suddenly he felt extremely heavy. No, that wasn't it. He was being pulled towards the ground. Naruto realized it was a gravitational manipulation spell. He struggled to stand, to no avail. He cursed under his breath and kept trying. Unfortunately, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Fight us without the dirty tricks, cowards!"

"Brago, it seems we're cowards now. No boy, actually we're just trying to win. You're in the way of the throne, so you must be eliminated."

Suddenly she frowned. Naruto looked behind him as best as he could, and saw Kiyomaro slowly standing up. Sherry opened the book and scowled at Kiyomaro.

"You won't be standing for long. **Aian Gurabirei**."

Kiyomaro once again slammed into the ground, only to slowly stand again. Naruto was determined to make it too, and after mustering all of his strength, he too began to slowly rise. He and Kiyomaro smirked at each other and then looked towards Brago and Sherry. Gash followed soon after. Sherry and Brago both seemed agitated by their ability to resist the spell. Sherry once again red from the book.

"**Gigano Reisu**."

A huge black orb shot from Brago's hand and Kiyomaro opened his own book.

"**ZAKERU!**"

A lightning bolt shot from Gash's mouth and collided with the black orb. They pushed against each other for a few moments, then they exploded. Sherry was shocked and also very annoyed.

"How could they cancel out our spell?! Are they really equal to our power?"

"I'll give you five seconds to leave, before I blast you to oblivion." Kiyomaro glared at the two, and they backed away a little.

"Fine, you win for now. But don't think we won't face you again."

Then they ran off and he gravity spell vanished. Naruto groaned and rubbed his shoulder. He turned to Kiyomaro and Gash and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. We were happy to help. Brago and Sherry are a pain in the ass, they think they're the absolute best. They may be strong, but Brago's far from king material. Hey, why don't you come hang with us? You can crash for the night if you want."

Naruto accepted and followed Kiyomaro to his home. After greeting his mother, Naruto followed Kiyomaro up the stairs to the bedroom. He closed the door, and leaned against the wall.

"So, you haven't found a book keeper yet? You gotta be careful, I doubt anyone would let you slide like we are."

"Yeah, but I can't manage to find anyone. Everyone I've asked to read my book says they can't read it. Could I hang with you guys until I find someone?"

Kiyomaro nodded. "Of course you can, you can have the guest bedroom."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night guys."


End file.
